Left and Forgotten
by Trafalgar Ciel
Summary: After a failed mission, Lucy is accidentally left behind as Team Natsu recuperates. Sent to Tenroujima by a criminal organization, Lucy is found and brought back. The Fairy Tail S-class trials have already started, though, and Acnologia has arrived to defeat them. The newly-formed team heads out on a job that ultimately leads them to their doom. LaLu/GaLu/RoLu/Sticy (Vote pair!)
1. Message in a Bottle

_Life is one big road with lots of signs. Flee from hate, mischief and jealousy. Don't bury your thoughts, put your vision to reality. Wake up and live!_

—Bob Marley

TIMELINE: Right before the S-class trials on Tenroujima where the island - SPOILERS - is destroyed by Acnologia.

CHANGES: Sting and Rogue are older. Laxus, Wendy, Lucy, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Charle aren't caught on the island. Mavis has already been established in the guild. Everything else you will find out about.

 **CHAPTER ONE: Fights and Islands**

My eyes slowly opened. The bed was warm, and I was tempted to go to sleep. _Much_ too warm to just have me to be here. I looked in front of me, and sighed mentally. A pink mop of hair greeted me, complete with a scale-patterned scarf and black and gold clothes.

"Natsu, you can't sleep in my bed anymore, not that you should've anyway. Lisanna's your _girlfriend_ now and you get to sleep in _her_ bed." Contrary to popular belief, I never felt sentimentally towards Natsu, and I was definitely happy when Lisanna, who is now one of my best friends, got in a relationship.

"But your bed is so comfy," he murmured.

"Natsu…" I groaned, and shook him. Nothing happened. "Lucy KICK!" He flew onto the floor, groaning and rubbing his head.

"What was that for?" he complained, burying his face in my pillow, which he had pulled down with him. I had learned that it was pretty much useless to try to reason with him, so I just kicked him out. I headed into the kitchen, just to see Happy eating my fish and candy. Of course. He soon joined Natsu outside, and I started to get dressed.

Afterwards, I headed to the guild. I was greeted by the majority of the guild, and quickly ordered a strawberry banana milkshake from Mira. Soon, Lisanna approached me, before cheerily grabbing my shoulders and tugging me off my seat. I smiled at her never-ending energy, just like Natsu. Well, after he actually got up, anyway.

"Hey, Lucy!" Lisanna said, guiding me over to our typical table. "We picked out a mission." Everyone in Team Natsu was at the table; Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Charle, and the newly-joined Lisanna. Erza passed me the job description.

~ DARK GUILD

500,000 J

Task: defeat the dark guild Warp Bee, and report to Clover Town's mayor for details.

I laughed."Warp Bee, huh? Um, _interesting_ name…"

"Yeah," Lisanna agreed, looking over my shoulder. "Well," she said, "shall we go, mademoiselle?"

"Yes, we shall," I said, looping my elbow through Lisanna's. Gray and Natsu quickly sprinted ahead, racing towards the station. Immediately, Erza, sensing a challenge, followed, leaving me, Lisanna, Wendy, Charle and Happy to hurry and follow.

When we got to the station, we earned a lot of looks, which was nothing new. Most of it was Natsu's fault.

"I don't wanna die!" Natsu shrieked, earning us some curious onlookers. "Don't make me go on that death trap!" Lisanna sighed, and, with our combined efforts, we dragged him on the train. Minutes later, Erza appeared with her "normal-sized" amount of luggage—which made no sense as she was ahead of us before, though this was _Erza_ we're talking about, so I shouldn't've been surprised. Ezra swiftly knocked both Natsu and Gray out—why Gray I wasn't sure—and we all headed onto the train.

•••

When we started battling, we got separated. Wendy and Charle were attacking the grunts outside. Erza and Natsu were against the guild master. Gray was with the rest of the people inside, while Lisanna and I dealt with the runaways. I was almost done with mine, when another appeared in front of Lisanna and I. He had dark brown hair, almost black, with yellow eyes. He wore a blood-red cape, a black shirt, and loose brown pants. A scar was right above his lip, in an "X."

He was completely annoying, and kept sending dark pulses toward us. We weren't able to fight against it; we could only block it with other objects, making it hard to fight. If it touched us—which was inevitable unless we were completely on defense—then our skin started being scratched, and we bled. Any spirits I summoned would just defend me, and I didn't want to have them cover me or hurt, so I just used my whip.

The only way we could fight was to go completely on offense and ignore the pain. I looked at Lisanna and we nodded, exchanging words silently. I headed from beside, latching on him with my whip. I winced but kept a strong hold as a particularly large cut appeared on my stomach. Meanwhile, Lisanna stomped on him in penguin form. We thought we had gotten him, but he put his hand up to block Lisanna's foot. He pushed up, and Lisanna fell backwards, turning into her human form on the ground. Her foot had a huge gash, and I tried to call for Wendy, but the man immediately got my attention.

He was in his customary position to start using the blasts of darkness. I quickly shielded her, and wailed in pain as I received the whole force of the attack. I coughed up blood as I flew back, and I could hear something crack. The dark mage sneered as he ran towards me.

"Who _are_ you?" I croaked.

"I supposed you want to know the name of your defeater, correct?" he asked, smirking. "I'm Dai. It means big or great, which is apt, correct?" He sighed dramatically. "But you won't remember it." He sneered once more at me and left, cloak swishing behind him. _The arrogant prick._ My vision started to fade as blood poured out of my stomach, forming a pool around me. I tried to stand up, but I was too far away from the battleground to do any good. I swayed and passed out, feeling the lack of blood get to me.

 _The pain, the pain. Those voices, tortured screaming. I held my head, but they persisted. I couldn't take this anymore. My brain overloaded, and I couldn't remember… couldn't remember… what? Something about Dai…_

•••

We had found Lisanna, who had been passed out. The dark mage had left, but we naturally prioritized Lisanna. We searched for Lucy, and finally we headed back to the guild. I was exhausted from healing, and headed to bed. We headed back the next day to try again, this time fresh and with the other dragonslayers—Natsu and I had been exhausted from fighting, and with all the blood on everyone, it was difficult to locate her—but when we found where she undoubtedly had been, she was gone. The only scent there was the dark mage, Lucy, and the signature smell of her spirits.

We claimed her to be missing as of then, and that's how it went for the next few days. Days soon turned into weeks, and then months. Lucy had been gone for a while now, and I was getting worried. Eventually, I interrogated Master. Backtracking… I asked him about her, and he smelled nervous. He exchanged looks with Master Mavis, and I knew he was lying when he said, "We have no idea. Do you have any leads?" I kept asking, and he seemed to register something, and told me she was on Tenroujima.

I rented a magic ship that automatically went back to the dock as soon as I reached the island with Charle. We crept through the woods, following Lucy's scent. We soon could hear worried voices.

"Is she going to be okay?" one asked.

"I don't know! I don't know, okay? I'm not a healer," another yelled, annoyed.

"If only Wendy were here…" another said wistfully. _So they know me,_ I thought. _And we seem to be on good terms, based on their phrasing._ Charle and I soon reached a clearing, and there laid Lucy, bandaged all over and her hair stained red, wheezing, with her spirits—even Aquarius—surrounding her sadly. I quickly rushed over, pushing through them and they looked at me gratefully. I put my hands around her head, and they glowed.

After a while, Lucy opened her eyes. "W-Wendy? Why am I here?" After a conversation, it became apparent she couldn't remember anything after grabbing the mission that led her to this state. "Do you guys know who a man…" she hesitated, "…Dai is? It's connected, I'm sure. _Everything_ is. Maybe he helped me or something? He's… important. I _need_ to find him." We all exchanged looks.

"Not sure," Loke said hesitantly, "but first we need you to heal. And you've been so out of joint that I'm afraid you might not be ready to move soon, much less fight. And your wounds…"

"I'll be fine," Lucy proclaimed, "as soon as I get some rest. My instincts say I need to train, and I need to do that as soon as possible."

•••

Gramps and Mavis were coming out of Gramps' office, having a serious discussion, apparently including much waving of arms and shouts. As they did so (because, honestly, it was hard _not_ to hear from my place on the S-class floor,) something about Tenrou Island, Wendy, and… _Lucy?_ That means she's alive! Why the heck did they not talk about this sooner? Not that they know I'm listening of course… heh heh… I could see Gajeel's ears prick up, showing he heard about it too, and we strode out of the building, Pantherlily at Gajeel's shoulder, in silent agreement to find her. I glanced at Natsu as I did so, but he was fighting with Gray (again; seriously, can't they give it a rest?) and obviously didn't hear. Serves him right. The doors slammed behind me, and Gajeel and I headed for the dock. Headed for Tenrou Island.

•••

No one saw Mavis and Master Makarov smirking as they saw the two leave.

"And it starts," said Mavis, smiling brightly.

•••

Meanwhile, a woman sat on a chair. The room was almost dark, and the figures were faint.

She had long black hair and searching eyes that shifted between black, various shades of gray, and pure white.

"Where is she now?" she screeched. "Where is Lucy Heartfilia. Search for her, Katsu. **(1)** I need her. Now!" She turned as Katsu fled the room to another of her so-called "subjects." "Dai, prepare the machine. We head out tomorrow."

"Yes, Lady Masa," **(2)** he said, bowing, and left the room.

•••

We raced towards the dock, grabbing a boat and jumping in. We soon pushed off, and then I remembered

To Tenroujima = Water

Water = Boat

Boat = Transportation

Transportation = a very pathetic Gajeel.

GET ME OUT OF THIS DEATH TRAP! **(3)**

I hurled myself onto the side of the boat, making it tip. Lily soon pushed me back to center, so I was miserable there instead of on the side. Laxus obviously had it too (he was pale and gripped the side of the de—the boat,) but he cranked up his sound-pod to distract himself. I could hear it blasting from here.

 _Just a castaway_

 _An island lost at sea_

 _Another lonely day_

 _With no one here but me_

 _More loneliness_

 _Than any man could bear_

 _Rescue me before I fall into despair_

 _I'll send an SOS to the world_

 _I'll send an SOS to the world_

 _I hope that someone gets my_

 _I hope that someone gets my_

 _I hope that someone gets my_

 _Message in a bottle_

 _(Message in a bottle)_

 _A year has passed since I wrote my note_

 _But I should have known this right from the start_

 _Only hope can keep me together_

 _Love can mend your life_

 _But love can break your heart_

 _I'll send an SOS to the world_

 _I'll send an SOS to the world_

 _I hope that someone gets my_

 _I hope that someone gets my_

 _I hope that someone gets my_

 _Message in a bottle_

 _(Message in a bottle_

 _Oh, message in a bottle_

 _Message in a bottle)_

 _Walked out this morning_

 _Don't believe what I saw_

 _A hundred billion bottles_

 _Washed up on the shore_

 _Seems I'm not alone at being alone_

 _A hundred billion casatways_

 _Looking for a home_

 _I'll send an SOS to the world_

 _I'll send an SOS to the world_

 _I hope that someone gets my_

 _I hope that someone gets my_

 _I hope that someone gets my_

 _Message in a bottle_

 _(Message in a bottle_

 _Message in a bottle_

 _Message in a bottle)_

 _Sending out an SOS..._

As we neared the island, I noticed that a torrent of waves crashed in a circle around it. A sphere of winds blocked us from seeing the actual island yet, except for a few glances using our dragonslayer-enhanced eyesight. A black cloud floating above it, lightning flashing. The waves soon hit the boat, and it exploded. I tried to swim, but I was still disoriented from the boat. I was becoming too weak. I could feel the strength leaving me, but I could feel the waves soon sucking me in, pushing me—and with me, Laxus and Pantherlily (who was attempting to fly but kept being pushed downwards—towards the island, where I briefly sensed someone coming near us, before blacking out.

•••

I panted, racing. I hadn't done this in a while, after I had had the first one-on-one fight with Lucy in a while. We _accidentally_ created a hurricane in the process. Oops. (Yes, Uncle Capricorn. I _swear_ it was accidental. No, really.) Anyway, back on track. My wind speed was nothing for Lucy's "Celestial Boost: Legs Point!" however, it was hard to see in the jungle, which gave me an edge. The only problem? I had no idea where I was. I soon heard sounds, and followed them. When I saw who it was, I gasped. Two men were sprawled on the beach, and I could faintly recognize them.

Using the appearance of the beach, I gathered my bearings, and headed off towards Lucy. I had a message to tell her.

•••

When Gajeel woke up, he noticed two girls and a cat facing a fire. The scents… Lucy and Wendy! Wendy's hair was in a high ponytail, tied with a bow. Lucy's was a side braid, woven with a feather of some kind. They each wore midnight-blue skinny jeans and black flats, along with a white shirt and a jacket. They turned to face Gajeel, smiling as they saw him. He looked around.

He was in a clearing of sorts. Pantherlily was next to him, still sleeping. "Where's Laxus?" he questioned.

"He's already awake. Loke's giving him the tour. Come on!" Wendy grabbed his hand and dragged him around the island, showing him their cabin, the garden, and the kitchen, and all sorts of places. When they made it to their final destination, a cave with makeshift wooden walls to block out the entrance from letting in cold air, Lucy had started to make soup.

"Ne, Luce…" Wendy asked, resting her head on a wooden table as she spoke.

"Yeah, Wen?"

"When are we going back?" Wendy whined. "I wanna see Mavis again. She was funny!"

"Probably in a few months… though maybe a bit sooner."

"Ahem!" Gajeel interrupted, just as Laxus walked in with Loke, the former of which sat down while the latter flirted with Lucy and helped her with prepping dinner.

"Well," Wendy said slowly, relishing in the impatient looks on the males' faces. Her eyes glittered as she continued, "Lucy and I have become Third-Generation Dragonslayers." She smirked slightly at their astonished expressions.

"Really?" Laxus said with surprising interest. He sat down at the table, the chair screeching slightly in protest as he scooted closer. "Wait…" he paused. "What's a Third-Generation slayer? Also, what type of dragonslayer are you?"

"It's where someone has a dragon lacrima implanted in them, along with being trained by dragons," Lucy answered before Wendy could as she closed Loke's gate with a swish of her hand. "And I'm a Celestial Dragonslayer. Also, Wendy's second element is poison while mine is light. You know, how Natsu was able to use Fire Lightning attacks…?"

"That's right," Laxus grumbled, resting his hands on the table as he leaned back, the front two supports on the chair lifting off of the ground.

"Oh," Gajeel said intelligently. "Are there any other Third Generations?"

"I heard of two other ones," Wendy said thoughtfully. "You guys could probably become ones…"

"That's right," Lucy agreed. She turned to the fellow dragonslayers. "Whether you want to is the question. Do you?"

Laxus and Gajeel looked at each other. "Sure," they replied, mentally shrugging. "Why not?"

—

 _Edited: August 24, 2015_

 _ **(1)—Meaning: victory.**_

 _ **(2)—Meaning: correct, just, elegant, flourishing, prosperous, genuine, true, governing, political, or military.**_

 _ **(3)—A quote from 'A Moment With You,' by trinity531 on (Just some harmless advertising.)**_

 _Length: 10 pages, 2820 words._

—


	2. Live On Into The Future

_A challenge group is a place filled with motivation, inspiration, love, knowledge, and all the support needed to reach goals you only dreamed of._

—Anonymous

 **CHAPTER TWO: Amber**

Eight figures stepped off the train at Magnolia Station. They all wore robes, hoods covering their faces. There were four of human size, and four foot-tall ones. At the moment, they were saying:

"Ugh! Stupid trains…" Laxus complained. His forest-green exceed, Kidd, drooled on his shoulder as he slept. He had deep brown eyes, and four orange stripes on his cheeks. He wore orange cargo pants that were almost brown, and cornhusk sandals on his feet.

"Yeah, I hear you, man," Gajeel said. Lily sniffed, taking in the fresh air.

"Charleee?" Wendy asked, dragging out her companion's name.

"Yeah?"

"When are we going to get to Faaairy Taaaail?" Wendy complained.

"Soon," Charle assured her.

"Oh, look. There it is." Lucy said, bored. Her sky-blue exceed, Marigold, held her hand in her yellow-white paw. Marigold had blue fur, but a small asterix-shaped shaped yellow-white symbol was on her chest, along with her y-w paws and y-w-tipped tail. She had a pink v-neck shirt and loose black pants, tucked into large brown boots.

Gajeel grunted, "Hn." Laxus nodded. In front of them stood the Fairy Tail guild in all its glory. It had an orange Fairy Tail flag, a golden bell on top, and a large "Fairy Tail" sign above the gate. The rest of it looked like a triangular castle of some sort.

"So, what're your guys' names? Didn't you say that you were going in disguise?" Laxus asked curiously.

"Oh," Wendy giggled, "I'm Wanda Calabre, and Carla's Christie."

"And I'm Lucifer Calabre."

"Like, Satan?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes," Carla said stiffly, with Pantherlily's arm wrapped around her. She wore a long baby-blue blouse, a pink baseball cap, some jeans, white high heels, and wore contacts that made her eyes pink, effectively disguising herself. Pantherlily gave her a peck on the cheek and she blushed while he smirked.

They opened the doors to the guild, walking to the bar. They were surprised to see that almost no one was inside. Kinana was managing the bar, and Wakaba, Romeo, Jet, Droy and Reeds were hanging and drinking. Other than that, it was empty.

"Where can we join?" Lucifer asked.

"With the Master. He's just up the stairs," Kinana pointed, sounding surprised.

"Thanks," Lucifer said curtly. She strode up the stairs, Wanda at her heels and their exceeds flying beside them.

"Who are they?" Kinana asked.

"Wanda and Lucifer. They're just some girls we found," Gajeel said nonchalantly. "Get me some metal, will ya?"

"Sure."

"Where is everyone?" Laxus asked, sitting down at the bar.

"They went to the S-class trials. Didn't you know?"

"Nah. Who were they?"

"Oh… um, Mest and Levy, Juvia and Lisanna, Happy and Natsu, Freed and Bickslow, Cana and Gray, Elfman and Evergreen. Then the S-class—other than you, Laxus. Wait… is that an exceed on your shoulder?"

"Him? Uh, yeah," Laxus said uncomfortably as the majority of the guild watched them. He put on a casual smirk and relaxed slightly as he petted his exceed, who purred. "His name's Kidd."

•••

Lucifer got hers on her hip, black, Wanda in yellow on her neck, Christie on her back in brown, and Mimi and Momo on their wrist in black. Then they headed back to the apartment that Loke had been sent to find earlier that week. It had five bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room with a TV Lacrima, and two bathrooms.

Lucifer immediately picked hers; a forest green with golden weaving on it. Wanda's was lavender with pink flowers. Laxus's was a plain ocean blue. Gajeel's was scarlet red, with random splotches of white, gray and black. The last room was plain pink. All of the exceeds had hammocks attached to the ceiling of their respective companion's rooms. They immediately passed out on their beds.

•••

They headed back to the guild. Lucifer ordered some drinks while the rest of the group looked for jobs.

"What about this one? It's just some bandits…" Wendy suggested.

"Sure," Christie approved.

"Thanks."

"Sounds good," Laxus said, studying it carefully.

"In Amber, huh?" Lucifer considered. "Whatever. Let's go."

As soon as they managed to go on the train—which took an infinitely long time with the complaining dragonslayers—they decided to sleep it off.

"How long is it going to take?" Gajeel groaned when he woke up."

"Not too long," Laxus said hopefully.

"Are you sure?"

"No idea."

"Why don't you just cast Jiako on us?" Laxus complained.

"It's more fun this way," Christie explained.

"We wanted to make you suffer," Lucifer deadpanned.

"Thanks. We feel the love," Gajeel said sarcastically.

"Welcome," Wanda said cheerfully, sticking out her tongue. •••

After much jostling and bumping in the train car, the group finally got off, breathing in the fresh air. Wanda stretched, yawning. She put her hood over her head, and bystanders stared at her hair in shock at the many colors. Lucifer did the same, revealing her outfit (of which Wanda had her own version of,) that was dark blue leggings, brown boots, a pink shirt, and a fluffy bright blue V-neck pullover. Laxus and Gajeel walked on in silence, acting almost like bodyguards to Lucifer and Wanda, who were looking at the address for the requester's home. Kidd was clutching onto the side of Laxus's coat, still sleeping, while Christie and Marigold walked on in silence, occasionally nodding at each other as if they were having a silent conversation. Pantherlily was at the back of the group in his large form as he walked, glancing around suspiciously.

When they finally found it, they were surprised to see it was a pretty run-down house, with shattered windows and a broken door. They slowly opened the house, which was completely dark. Laxus coughed as the dust caught in his nose. Christie and Pantherlily both shoved open the curtains, and golden light filtered into the room. They looked around, noting the scratched-up furniture and books scattered across the floor. They found a work room, and looked for any sign of where the requester was. They heard a crash from the kitchen, and instantly stiffened. They slowly made their way over, Pantherlily clutching at his sword.

They went through the entrance of the broken-in door. There was a blonde with a dangling earring in one ear, striking blue eyes, and a thin scar reaching from his forehead to the bottom of his eye on the right side of his face. He was cradling his forehead while on the floor. They could hear a sigh, and a black-haired male climbed through the open window. He had intense red eyes, and one side of his face was covered by his bangs.

"Where's the client, Sting?" the black-haired guy.

"I don't know," the blond replied, groaning. The onlookers all looked around while simultaneously trying to stay unnoticed by the pair who were still in the kitchen. For all they knew those were the bandits, and they were hired by someone else. They didn't want to be caught off-guard by another person appearing. They opened closets, hoping that they were just hiding, but to no avail. They even looked through the cabinets and file cases. In one that Gajeel opened further, (it was already partially open,) a piece of paper slipped out, bearing the words:

 _Dear mages,_

 _If the burglars come, go to the address inclosed in the envelope that should be under this. I just pray that the bandits won't find this, but if they do, we'll try to contact your guild. More info will be sent when you reach us. Sincerely,_

 _Akemi Hamasaki._

He showed it to the rest and then pocketed it. They were about to leave, when someone spoke behind them.

"They're here," the blond hissed, and the black-haired man behind him nodded. They sniffed the air for the scents, slowly entering the room.

Wanda was startled as Lucifer pushed the group out of the way as the duo in front of them covered their arms in magic, one with yellow-white, and the other with black, and swiped where they just were. Wanda didn't have enough time to recover as the blackette struck where she was, and she prepared for impact…

Wanda was hit in the chest, and flew back. She knocked into the cabinets, and papers flew over her head, floating down around her as they settled on the concrete floor. The black-haired and blonde-haired men were startled to find that, where there was seemingly no one, appeared four mages, two of which they recognized as powerful dragonslayers.

"Gajeel," the black-haired one muttered.

"Who're you?" the blond and Lucifer said at the same time. "Stop copying me? Me, stop? It's you!" They became nose-to-nose, growling at each other animalistically.

"Yo," Marigold said, waving at Rogue with one paw as she climbed onto Lucifer's back.

"Calm down!" Wanda pleaded, squealing as the two blonde dragonslayers readied their fists. Laxus and Gajeel remained silent, though Gajeel was inwardly looking for a fight. Laxus was just bored.

"Careful, Wanda," Christie warned as Wanda put her hand on Lucifer's shoulder. Lucy slowly calmed, her features twisting into a poker face as she stepped back.

"As previously stated," she said calmly, "who the _heck_ are you?" She scowled at the blonde.

"I'm Sting, white dragonslayer," he said proudly.

"Rogue," the blackette said.

"Huh? Then where's your exceeds?" Lucifer sneered. "If you aren't second generation, you should have them!"

"Yeah? Well, they're…" he hesitated, "Rogue, where are they?"

"Huh?" Rogue asked, coming to attention. "How am I supposed to know? _You_ had them." He turned to Lucifer and Wanda. "Sorry about Sting, my partner. He's a bit of an idiot."

"I can tell," Lucifer said dryly.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Sting shouted.

"Well, you were supposed to! Though I'm surprised your puny brain could process all of that. Three whole words! Good job." She scoffed, turning away.

"Like you're better!" Sting said, poking her.

"I'm much better than you!" Lucifer retorted.

"Wait…" Wanda finally voiced, looking around. "Where is Charle and the rest of the exceeds?"

"Ha ha!" Sting laughed, pointing at Lucifer. "Look at the pot who's calling the kettle black!"

"We don't even know for sure that they're missing!" Lucifer protested, crossing her arms.

"Yeah? Well, we don't see them, so they _are_ lost! Ha!" Sting retorted, smirking.

"Why, you…"

"What're you guys even _doing_ here?" Gajeel asked, tired of standing around. Sting and Lucifer started to brawl in the background, which they ignored.

"On a job mission for bandits," Rogue explained.

"Us too. Who's your employer?"

"Akemi Hamasaki."

"Same with us. We must have the same job." Pantherlily frowned. "They didn't tell us it was a multi-guild mission, though. That's strange."

"You're telling me." Lucifer and Sting paused in their fight, listening in.

"You're saying I'm stuck with _this_ moron for the rest of this job? You're kidding me," Lucifer said, ignoring Sting. He elbowed her, and she elbowed back. They leaned away from each other, scooting off as they remembered that they would be traveling together.

"What's that letter say?" Rogue questioned, seeing as Wanda was still holding it. She read it aloud, and they headed out, looking for the address.

•••

"Katsu! Are they heading to the building yet?" a woman asked, clicking her tongue as she watched her subordinate bow. When he nodded, she smirked. "Almost there…" Katsu retreated out of the room, and opened another door on the right. "They couldn't _possibly_ think that their visit to Tenrou didn't have a purpose!" she smiled pompously. "Though, they _do_ need to be disposed of. They weren't supposed to travel back to Fairy Tail… Akane," the woman called. A girl with long red hair and blue eyes turned as her name was called. She wore an off-the shoulder white shirt with a red skirt that was belted with a pink belt with a yellow flower. A pink bow hung off her braid, and she wore yellow flats. She had been playing with stuffed animals in the shadow of the throne that the woman rested upon.

"Yes, Lady Masa?" she asked.

"It's almost time."

She nodded. The stuffed animal that she was holding, a brown-and-orange-striped bear with glassy euyes, was poker-faced. As they watched, it smirked, its eyes glowing as it grinned. A throaty voice burst out of it. "We're prepared."

"Good."

•••

When they got to the address, it wasn't much less creepy. It was much larger though—about the size of a mansion, though not the property of Lucifer's old one. It was well kept, but, even though it was only two in the afternoon, the ring around it was completely covered in shadow. There was nothing above it or taller than it to make it happen, but, as they stepped inside, everything looked like night, even outside of it.

The building itself was made of black bricks. Dead grass and other dead plants littered the lawn, with random trash strewn on it. Uneven gravel led up to a faded red door that had scratches and scrapes all over it. Rogue started to knock on it, but it just fell in. They coughed as dust filled the air, and stepped cautiously inside. The wood under the floor broke apart and they fell into a dark abyss.

•••

"Really dragons still exist…" Cana muttered. She held her head with her left hand in pain.

"You! Do you know where Igneel is?" Natsu asked, clenching his fist, which he held near his chest. "And Grandine and Metalicana, too?"

"Knock it off, Natsu," Gildarts chastised, grabbing Natsu's shoulders with his bandaged right hand and metal left. "Don't provoke it! I know I told you how I got this arm…"

"It's coming down!" Freed warned. Lisanna and Mira clutched at each other for comfort, closing their eyes in preparation.

"That's not the kind of dragon Natsu and the others love!" Happy noted. "This is an evil one."

The earth shook and the winds blew as Acnologia landed. Everyone stumbled, breaking apart from their groups.

"Yeah, you're right about that. This dragon is humanity's enemy!"

Acnologia roared at the group.

"Then are we gonna fight it?" Natsu asked.

"No. You're lookin' at this the wrong way, Natsu," Gildarts said. "It's not about winning or losing with this one. It's, how are we gonna escape from it?" Gildarts' eyes narrowed. "No, more like, which of us are gonna survive?"

Acnologia thrust his claw into the ground.

"You're sayin' this thing is gonna kill some of us?!" Natsu stared at Gildarts. Acnologia roared again, and Gildarts grimaced.

"Oh, no! Everyone, run!" he warned.

"Master!" Mira called. Acnologia roared again, rocks flying and winds blowing ferociously, dirt and grime sticking onto their skin. The group was forced back. Their makeshift camp burst apart, sliding into the trees.

"H-Hey," Natsu said, when he was finally able to open his eyes safely. He had been lying down, and climbed back up. "What the heck…? The whole forest is just… gone."

"I don't believe it! How powerful is that thing?!"

"What is this? It did this with its roar alone?" Cana questioned, Gildarts protecting her. "What is that monster?!"

Gildarts raised his head. "It's…"

"Tch! What, is it admiring its work?!"

"I guess that was its way of introducing itself, for now…" Gildarts mused. "We're all still alive, right?" he said, turning to the side to look at his fellow guildmates. "There's no time to be scared!" he continued, looking at everyone's frightened faces. Happy's tail was shaking. "We gotta get off this island right away!"

"Gray-sama…?" Juvia asked, looking at Gray's somber face. She didn't get an answer as Acnologia flew up, spreading his wings.

"Here it comes! Get your butts to the boat!" Gildarts thundered.

"Run! We're all going home together!" Erza shouted, pointing to the boat's direction. "Fairy Tail!" Freed and Bickslow ran to the boat. Gray supported Juvia over. Everyone else scurried over in groups. Acnologia flapped his wings, chasing them.

"Natsu! I thought you could talk to dragons!" Happy said. "Can't you do something?!"

"It's not that only I can talk to them! All dragons have a high level of intelligence!" Acnologia pounded down his foot behind Freed and Bickslow, who were the farthest over, and roared again.

"What's it doing?!"

"Bickslow! Freed!" Evergreen shouted in worry.

"It cut us off?!" Gray yelled.

"Why? Why are you doins this?! Answer me!" Acnologia stared at the group.

"Maybe it's not using words… because it thinks of humans as nothing more than insects! Nobody would speak to vermin. It's the same thing…" Zeref said while on his ship. "And no one would bother using their full strength against vermin." Acnologia's tail arced through the air. "There are some things in this world you just can't fight against."

Elfman was thrown in the air from the impact. "Elfman!" Evergreen shouted, growing wings.

"Don't! Eva!" Erza warned.

"Humankind is going to learn that now," Zeref stated.

"Eva! I'm sorry!" Elfman said as she picked him up. Acnologia tried to snatch them with his claws.

"No!"

"This can't be happening…" Levy muttered.

"It looks like another long journey is about to begin…" Zeref continued, closing his eyes. Natsu ran towards the dragon. "This age is over." Natsu grunted as Acnologia's claws almost hit him. "Goodbye…"

Natsu was thrown back. "Damn you!" he shouted angrily. Makarov stood in front of him, one arm out as he stood in a protective stance. "Gramps!"

"Run to the ship!" Makarov ordered as he grew into his Titan form, grabbing Acnologia's neck, but he was pushed back.

"Ridiculous! There's no way he'll win!" Gray yelled.

"Master! Please stop!" Erza pleaded. "If something happened to you, the guild would…"

"Run!" Makarov repeated.

"Under the circumstances, we should also…" Bickslow said, getting up. "Don't you dare make light of Fairy Tail!"

"We're gonna crush you!" Evergreen screamed.

"Yeah!" Elfman agreed.

"Are you gonna ignore your master's orders even to the end?!" Makarov roared. "You damn brats!"

"The end…?" Mirajane contemplated, hand over her mouth. Makarov growled in frustration.

"I'm a dragon slayer!" Natsu said angrily. "If that's the enemy, I'm gonna…" He was grabbed by the scarf by Erza, who yelled, "Run, Natsu!"

"Erza! What're you…" Natsu's eyes widened.

"Master! Please be safe!" Erza called as she went with Levy and Natsu, leaving Gray and Juvia.

'Good…' Master Makarov thought. 'One day, you'll understand. Tears are hollow. Are you sad because someone's gonna die? Has sadness ever killed a person? The answers are deep in each of your hearts… My proud little brats! Live on… into the future!'

—

 _Edited: August 24, 2015 Length: 12 pages, 3154 words._

—

 **VOTES: LaLu: 4 GaLu: 3 Sticy: 1 RoLu: 1 I got a person asking me to add Sting & Rogue to the mix, so here we go!**

 **(P.S.) Sorry about the confusion about chapter one. There was a problem with FF, and it wouldn't let me upload...**


	3. I Refuse To Give Up

_Individual commitment to a group effort… that is what makes a team work, a company work, a society work, a civilization work._

—Vince Lombardy

 **CHAPTER THREE: Eradicated**

"You scoundrel!" Makarov shouted as he continued to wrestle with Acnologia. "I don't know what you're after… but you're not gettin' past me! 'Cause my brats are behind me!" Acnologia continued to but into Makarov's injured stomach. Acnologia opened his jaw, and Makarov grunted as he was pushed back. Acnologia roared again, pushing Makarov into the dirt. His claw clutched at Master Makarov's skin, and Makarov roared with pain.

Acnologia climbed on top of Makarov, making Makarov stay down where he lay. Master Makarov smiled. 'For the first time… I acted like a parent,' he thought as he assumed he would die. 'I have no more regrets.' The light shone down on them, and Acnologia opened his mouth. Makarov collapsed, laying his head back down, eyes closed as he continued to grin. He eyes suddenly opened as he heard human footsteps.

Natsu raced past him, running towards Acnologia, whose head turned towards him. Acnologia's tail crashed into the dirt, and Natsu rolled to avoid it. Makarov's eyes widened as Natsu climbed on top of the tail, clutching at the skin. "Gimme back…" Natsu said, "Gramps!" Makarov moved his head so he could look at the fire dragonslayer.

"Natsu?" he questioned to the pinkette, who climbed up higher onto Acnologia's wing. The wing was extended, and Natsu fell. The wing slammed into Makarov—still in giant form—who slammed back into the rocky terrain. "Erza? You too?!" Makarov said as he saw the red-haired mage stand in front of him protectively, much like he had done earlier with Natsu.

"I was against it… but do you think the people in your guild would run away, leaving a senile old fool behind?" Makarov could hear his grandson, imagining him standing over nearby, before turning his head to meet Makarov's eyes. Makarov smiled slightly at the prospect. 'He must've been in hiding, along with Wendy, Charle, and Lucy. Clever children.'

"Bring it!" Erza challenged, pointing her sword at Acnologia. Behind her, the rest of the guild mates present roared with anticipation, each preparing to fight. Makarov's eyes watered as he looked at his 'brats.'

"Idiots," he said.

"Hey, morons! All the power you have!" the Laxus-mirage shouted, and it was almost as if the guild could hear as they charged. "Anybody who says 'I don't have any more than this,' I'll kick your butt! Combine your puny Fairy Tail powers with my lightning attack, and let's knock this good-for-nothing dragon for a loop!" His body crackled with lightning.

"Laxus-san!" everyone present shouted. 'Could they see him too?' Makarov wondered. As he looked around, Gajeel, Lucy, Wendy, and Charle seemed to be preparing to fight. Lucy's hand was clutching a key, while Charle was floating above with Wendy. Gajeel was grimacing as he sized up the dragon.

"Laxus?!" Natsu said, eyes widening as he watched Laxus glow.

"Hey, Natsu! Get outta the way!" Laxus shouted.

"W-W-Wait a second!" he said, not believing his eyes. 'How did Laxus…?'

"Laxus! Now!" Erza ordered, getting over the confusion.

"Hey!" Natsu complained.

"Raging Bolt!" Laxus shouted.

"Heaven's Wheel! Blumenblatt!" Erza.

"Super Freeze Arrow!" Gray.

"Water Nebula!" Juvia.

"Solid Script Fire!" Levy.

"Sagittarius, now!" Lucy.

"Evil Explosion!" Mirajane.

"Been a long time since the Raijinshuu fought together!" Freed. His attack didn't need words.

"Really let 'im have it!" Bickslow. Neither did his. Evergreen silently did hers. Happy flew Natsu out of the way as an explosion of power hit the apocalyptic dragon. It was yellow and white-blue, surrounding the dragon. The dragon roared.

A small girl with dark green eyes, blond hair, and wings on the sides of her head stood on Tenroujima. She wore a mainly white dress, with blue triangles and red lines. A bow was around her neck, with a white half-cloak around her shoulders. She folded her hands near her mouth.

"Damned monster! You took everything we got and you're still grinnin?!" Laxus frowned. "You guys, last chance to take him down! Go, Natsu!"

"Laxus, that idiot! I'm gonna beat the crap outta him later!" Natsu promised. "Yes, later…" He/Happy, Gajeel/Pantherlily, and Wendy/Charle flew towards Acnologia.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

Acnologia was sent crashing into the cliffs.

"Did they do it?"

"No."

"Gildarts!" Gray noticed.

"It's not using the power that it did when it fought me," he explained. "It's just playing with us."

"Wha…?!" Natsu shouted. An explosion burst behind them, sending them away and making rocks tumble and turn as they flew up in the air. Acnologia flew up to the sky, wings and tail spread just under their view of the sun.

"It ascended again!" Erza shouted.

"Crap! It's as healthy as ever!" Elfman cried in shock.

"Ugh…" Gajeel groaned.

"Even though we gave it all we had… And we had the power of three dragonslayers… Even with concentrating the entire guild's power together…" Wendy muttered.

"Damn it!" Natsu said, kneeling, putting his arms to the ground in fists. "Some help Dragon Slayer Magic is!" he growled in frustration.

"What does it intend to do?"

"Maybe it'll just go home…" Happy said hopefully, sweating slightly.

"Don't let your guard down!" Charle warned. Acnologia opened his mouth, and wind swirled from it, glowing.

"Breath?" Gajeel questioned.

"Don't tell me it means to wipe out the whole island?!" Cana voiced.

"No way…" Evergreen murmured.

"Oh, no…" Juvia agreed.

"Maybe it's just hopeless…" Natsu's eyes widened as he heard that voice. Lucy had her fists curled up by her eyes, and was sobbing quietly. "Is it gonna end for all of us here?"

"Everyone wh can use defensive magic, go full power!" Erza instructed.

"I don't have time to draw runes!" Freed apprised them.

"There's plenty of other kinds of defensive magic you can do with letter based magic!" Levy encouraged.

"Th-That's right," Bickslow agreed, clenching his fists by his chest.

"That's our Levy!"

"Everyone!" Lisanna called, putting her hands around her mouth and successfully bringing their attention to her. "Focus all your magic power on Freed and Levy!"

"Everyone hold hands!" Mira said, stretching out her bandaged left arm.

"We're not gonna let it end here!" Natsu said, holding his arm out to Lucy. She grabbed it, and Natsu held it tightly.

"Right!" Lucy concurred. "I refuse to give up!"

Gray grabbed Lucy's other hand, saying, "Everyone, join your power together as one! Let's show this creature the bond of our guild!" Juvia nodded, clutching his other hand, blushing.

Laxus smiled, reaching his hand down to Makarov, whose eyes teared up even more. He accepted it, tears trickling down his cheeks as he smiled.

"That's right! Let's all go home together!" Makarov said. Everyone got into a circle.

"To Fairy Tail!" they all screamed. Acnologia let his attack rain down on him as Lahar, Zeref, and Mest/Doranbolt—who was safely on the government's ship—watched.

No one noticed Charle, Happy, Lucy, Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy all smiled evilly before disappearing in a burst of sparks. A total wave soared up, before letting down, revealing a plain, dark island of rock.

Meanwhile, Ultear and Meredy, on a rowboat nearby, watched it carefully. The water covered the island as Acnologia continued to survey the damage.

"It's over, huh, Natsu?" Zeref mused.

 _December 16th, X784. Tenroujima. Acnologia annihilated the island._

—

 _Edited: July 3, 2015_

 _Length: 5 pages, 1220 words._

—


	4. Know That He Is Alive

_Captivity is the greatest of all evils that can befall one._

—Miguel de Cervantes

 **CHAPTER FOUR: Know That He Is Alive**

Master Bob of the Blue Pegasus guild hummed as he washed a mug. As he turned to put the mug on the shelf, a bird flew in, holding a magic circle letter. He twirled his finger around it, and his face grew grim as he recognized the face that had appeared.

"Akane?" he uncharacteristically scowled as the plump face was brought in his line of vision.

"Hello, Bob-chan!" the little girl said, spinning around. "I trust that you are doing well?" Her face relaxed, now serious as she stood, holding a stuffed animal. "Remember that little favor? I've come to cash it in." He tensed, before leaning over the letter as she continued. "Hm… meet me at the Hallow at half past six." She wagged her finger as if she was reprimanding him as she spoke in a sing-song voice, "Now now, Bob-chan, you know what'll happen if you're late. You better be there…"

The girl faded, and Master Bob sighed, his brow creased. Jenny approached him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes," he said distractedly, waving his hand at her as if shooing her away, "I'm fine." Jenny frowned, but walked away.

•••

Gajeel grunted, trying to chew on the handcuffs binding him to the wall. But apparently whoever had caught him knew of his abilities, as his neck was shackled to the wall, providing him an injured neck and a permanent view of the ceiling, which was padded, along with the floor. Why his dragonapper - _was that the word…? -_ chose to keep the room comfortable was a mystery to him. He was either in a very rich person's house, it was there to taunt him - _which worked brilliantly -_ since he couldn't reach the refrigerator—or any other part of the room, for that matter, or they just needed a place to put him. Either way he was extremely and utterly bored.

Even though he could sense the objects in the room, which was how he had figured out the basic items of the room as his talking - _inconstant mumbling -_ bounced off the walls, for some reason he couldn't sense anything out of it. He tried not to smell as the putrid scent of blood and sweat filled the room from a vent in the corner. Gajeel prepared to do an _Iron Dragon's Roar_ but was astounded to realize he couldn't feel his magic container.

The door creaked open, and a man dressed in black _\- typical -_ untied his cuffs from the wall, making sure that he still couldn't reach them. He stuffed a rag - _disgusting -_ in his mouth so he couldn't talk, and dragged him out of the room. The walls were padded - _again -_ and the doors were high. Chandeliers hang from the ceiling. A few paintings were on the walls, and table and chair were just outside of his cell, but otherwise it was empty.

The man calmly let Gajeel stand up, ordering the pierced man to follow him. As he ambled along, Gajeel studied the man. He had brown hair, tied in a low ponytail, black eyes that gleamed with malice, and a small golden piercing on the side of his nose. He wore black khakis and a black v-necked shirt. A black fake-fur-lined shirt rested on his shoulders, reminding him humorlessly of Laxus's, other than the fact that this one had white lines on both sides. He had knee-length black boots, covered in a grotesque combination soot and mud. A sword was on his hip - _cheap -_ but otherwise he seemed unarmed. A purple tribal tattoo in the shape of a series of "X"s going down from the left side of his forehead past his neck.

In general, the man seemed harmless, but, as Gajeel knew all too well, strength was not relative to appearance. They finally reached a new room, and Gajeel didn't resist, knowing that, as he didn't know the layout or anything about this corporation, it would not be wise to escape yet. That, and he was too hungry for words. He couldn't think. They passed a group of people, one of which he recognized and the rest he didn't. The blonde was beaten near death - _he had to be stronger than that -_ and, as he was led into another room, he saw the corpses of other people - _nononono this wasn't happening -_ and he shuddered as he realized where he was going.

"What do you want with me?" Gajeel gave in, asking the cliché question, but it sounded more like "Wuh oo yoo wah wifh mm" with the rag - _why couldn't he spit it out why was he still moving -_ he tried to stop but his feet kept moving forward against his will, his eyes glazed over, and he lost the ability to do anything of his own. He watched as his feet led him to a bench. He was shoved onto it, his head knocking against the hard - _way to hard this was only wood what's going on -_ and he lay there. For how long, he didn't know. The man from before had disappeared, and he tried to go to sleep, but he was too wired.

He tried moving his arms - _he needed to do something he needed to know that he was still alive -_ but the only thing that happened was a slight twitch of his fingers. He tried to hear out, but he felt like he suddenly became deaf, like someone had turned off all of the sound. He suddenly turned, his leg asleep and his muscles sore from maintaining the same position for so long. A girl stood there - _when had she got there he should have sensed her -_ and she stared at him critically. It was unnerving, really. She had red hair - _darker than Erza's -_ and she had sunglasses that seemed to illuminate her crystal aquamarine eyes.

It was only later that he realized that her eyes really _were_ crystal, not just looking like it. She had a cyan skater skirt and a pink tank top, along with horrible neon blue and neon orange socks that went up to her knees. Yellow shoes accented the socks, curling around her toe atrociously into a backwards spiral. She clutched a bear that was striped, and its eyes glowing red. Its knitted mouth opened, its pink mouth having canines protruding from its mouth as it moved. Gajeel couldn't hear its words, but he could make it out by lip-reading, a useful skill from his days with Phantom Lord: _'Iron Dragon's Roar!'_ A familiar spiral headed out of his mouth, hitting the wall, but it was black as charcoal unlike the gray attack Gajeel used. The bear smirked. 'Success,' it seemed to mutter. 'Now to dispose of the dragonslayer. He is no longer useful.'

The girl nodded willingly and walked over to him, and Gajeel felt his eyes close against his will, and he could feel his body fall, before his subconscious drifted off.

•••

They hadn't come back…

Why hadn't they come back?…

Everyone was missing…

Wendy…

Even Master Makarov…

Where was Laxus…

He was the next guild master…

What was going on?…

They were supposed to be there…

Protect the guild…

This wasn't supposed to happen…

Who were those men…

Captured…

Chains…

Screams…

Something's wrong…

What was this gut feeling…

He missed them…

Wendy…

Natsu…

Help us…

It's me, Romeo…

…Answer me.

Please.

•••

Doranbolt looked at Lahar, narrowing his eyes. "What did you say?" (This wasn't supposed to happen. Acnologia was not part of the infiltration.)

"I said that the wizards are gone. Fairy Tail has been wiped off the planet. The guild is missing, and no one seems to remember them. (He wasn't supposed to feel this guilty. He was with the government! He had a reason…)

Doranbolt gripped Lahar's shirt, raising him in the air. "You're lying. They wouldn't be taken. Couldn't. What's going on?! Answer me!" (This wasn't happening. This wasn't the plan. What happened?!)

"I'm telling you the truth," Lahar said calmly. (Inside there was a storm, writhing in both terror and anticipation.)

"Why were they next?! Blue Pegasus is not responding, and now Fairy Tail?! Tell me what's happening!" the so-called Mest demanded. (He should be with them. He wasn't a traitor. He should be with the masses, saving the wizards from extinction. Why was he so helpless?)

"Here are the files." Lahar handed the black-haired man the folder. Doranbolt opened it, pulling out a document. He started to read. (He needed to know this… what was wrong with the world?)

"I-is this…" (His worst fears amplified…)

Lahar nodded. "It is." (Or was it something worse?)

•••

END CHAPTER

Length: 6 pages, 1542 words

•••

 **Honestly, I have no idea how Master Bob got dragged into this.**

 **Anyway, this is where the plot really starts.**

 **In case you couldn't tell, the picture of the chapter is Akane.**

 **Guess who the blonde is… Laxus? Lucy? Sting? Someone else?**

 **VOTES:**

Sticy: 4

GaLu: 9

LaLu: 9

RoLu: 5

GaLe: 3

GaLuLa: 1

 **P.S., If you're wondering where all of these votes, I'm including the ones on my Quotev account, QueenFandom.**


	5. Everlasting Darkness

_Do you really think I'd give up just because you're stronger than me?_

—Unknown

 **CHAPTER FIVE: Everlasting Darkness**

Laxus couldn't feel, couldn't think. He was in everlasting darkness. He could see his grandfather, glowing like a ghost in front of him. He reached out his hand to take the Master's, but he faded away before he could. He saw the Raijinshuu, Bickslow smirking as his tongue hung out, Evergreen sniffing haughtily, Freed worshiping the ground he walked on. He tensed as he watched him cast Fairy Law as Levy cried out for him to stop, an insane smirk planted on his twisted face. Last was Lucy. She smiled at him, murmuring, "Wake up, Laxus. You can do it…"

He gasped as he sat up, opening his eyes to the dark of the room. His eyes slowly adjusted, giving him a view to the area he lay in. A padded room. Tables and chairs, dishes and silverware, set out for people that didn't come. He tried to lift his arm, but realized he was chained down. His wrists and ankles were all chained.

He recalled what happened up to this point—they were missing their exceeds, they went to the house, and… then he was here. He tried to tell what was going on, but it was like all of his senses were all stunted. Time passed but he didn't know how much; there were no windows and no one came in periodically. He was severely bored and was about to start shouting to see if he could contact anyone else, before the door opened.

A man came in, dragging what looked like a half-dead person. He narrowed his eyes. Was that Gajeel? No way… He gasped slightly as the Gajeel look-alike stumbled and collapsed. The other man grunted discontentedly and shoved him onto the ground, his boot resting on Gajeel's back. Gajeel gasped for air, clawing at the ground as his body shuddered. Laxus tried to cry out to him, but his mouth was dry and his throat wouldn't work.

"No…" he finally panted, reaching his hand out to grab Gajeel's arm desperately. "No…" He kept swiping, hissing as the chains dug into his skin, but he just couldn't reach him—he was inches away…

"Futile," the other man said harshly, kicking Laxus away. Laxus groaned, trying to push his shackles so they would be farther down his arm. "It won't work. Just give up."

"Laxus…" Gajeel murmured, pushing his hand closer. Laxus, in reply, did the same and their fingers brushed. Just as he was about to clasp his hand on the other's wrist, the man who brought Gajeel in (he really would have to get a name soon) dragged Gajeel over to the wall. Gajeel lax body just let him drag him over and be pushed onto the wall where he was then chained. "S'okay…"

"No, it's not," he muttered. He wouldn't be able to reach the other dragonslayer now so he just lay against the ground, resting his head on the rug. The only other time he had felt his helpless is when he had casted Fairy Law, and nothing had happened. He had never considered either one of these events… the twists of the future that he held tight.

•••

Lahar looked at the Doranbolt as he paced around, yelling at him. "We need to work on this!" he shouted, wringing his hands. "This is serious. With all of the light guilds going missing, dark guilds may start rising!" Lahar leaned back on his chair, which creaked as his weight shifted, and started to stare out the window, tuning out his fellow worker. "What are we going to do? It's not as though we can authorize a search through all of the dark guild 'secret hideouts.' We need light guilds to fight dark guilds! It's going to go out of control!" He stopped to stare at Lahar. "Why are you so calm, anyway?! This is horrible!"

"We can ask the Council," Lahar said, tranquil.

"You _really_ think they'll help?" Mest demanded, throwing his hands in the air. Those stuck-up… they won't be able to help at all!"

"Do you think there's anything else we can do?"

"No, but like I said… how are you so calm?"

"If it doesn't work, we can ask Mavis about Lumen Histoire."

"Mavis? Only I can see her!"

"That doesn't mean she can't communicate with us," Lahar pointed out. "Plus, we got enough information on it on the old investigation in X690."

"But that was only four years after the guild was created. It might've changed."

"It's our only chance," Lahar said. " _If_ the Council doesn't accept. Let's just hope she helps us. If not…" He grimaced. "Let's not think about that."

•••

It was like she was a ghost, looking down at her body as she lay there. Like her spirit wasn't one with her body, her mind and soul were separated from her physical being. It hurt, watching as her own eyes glinted with malice and her fists clenched, pulling back before slamming against one she called her friend—her sister. What was wrong with her?

Her mouth smirked, her own teeth baring and clenching before going in for another round. Her arm glowed, turning into that of a cat before scratching her sister's face.

"Nee-chan…" her older sister moaned. No, this wasn't happening. Right after her "death," and then Edolas… this couldn't be happening. No, no no… She shook her head in her arial body, refusing to believe that what she saw in front of her actually was going on. Her other self tilted her head, eyes slanting as she twisted, kicking the other woman in her stomach. Her sister coughed out blood. "I love you…" Her other self paused, eyes widening, and she could almost hear the sides of her being clashing, before her eyes dulled, and she continued to attack her older sister.

"No…" Lisanna muttered, biting her lip. Why? Who was this cruel, to do this?

Her sister's eyes widened and she reached out her arm to her other self. "Is that you? Lisanna? Can you hear me?" Her body shuddered as her other self refused to stop, grabbing her sister's hand and squeezing it. She heard a crack, and Mira's arm held limp to her body. This was _not_ part of the deal. Why was she so powerful? Her other self was so strong. "Please… Stop…" her sister croaked, her throat dry and her voice cracked.

Her other self's eyes glowed red. "No," other-Lisanna said. "I refuse… Monster." Mira turned her head to the side, closing her eyes as she relaxed, her body convulsing as her little sister continued to attack her.

•••

"What's the letter?"

"The Council does not accept the warrant for the investigation."

•••

 **This certainly took a dark turn. This was** _ **going**_ **to be a nice, happy story. Then, I figured I needed an enemy. Then this came out… don't worry, things will be explained (most likely) and it'll take a lighter turn in the next chapter.**


	6. Supernatural Targets

_The faith of each is in accordance with one's own nature._

—Bhagavad Gita

 **CHAPTER SIX: Supernatural Targets**

Katsu honestly didn't know what to think. This was… supernatural. But wrong. He had been surprised when his sister, Masa, had asked him to join her. Knowing her usual attitude, he refused. That was before he heard what it was about. Lumen Histoire… what a surprise. If they could harness that power, they could do anything.

Of course, then he learned what they would be doing. Blasphemy! But he eventually agreed. He was surprised that the wizards actually fell for the trick, but they did. Soon he would get his wish from Histoire. The only problem? He didn't know what it would be. He sighed, letting his "other self" take over.

Other-Katsu walked stiffly to the prison, not flinching as he passed the bloodied walls, the screams of terror. He closed his eyes, able to navigate his way by habit. He entered the room, sneering at the man on the floor. Gajeel was awake, and so O-Katsu untied his cuffs, focusing on tilting it at the right angle so as to not let the other man escape. Even zonked, he was still dangerous.

O-K watched Gajeel stand up, and gruffly stated, "Come." They walked together, a silence covering them. They walked into the room reserved for the iron dragonslayer. On his way in, he noticed Rie and her subordinates walking out, Sting tossed over her shoulder. O-K glanced at the other dragonslayer as he mumbled something, but he couldn't tell what because of the gag. O-K faced forward, muscles stiffening as he walked in the room. Skeletons hang on the walls, gory statues posing threateningly, an old photo slashed apart by a familiar attack. Masa's.

In the shadows, Akane stood, her fingers twitching as she stared at Gajeel piercingly, her blank eyes unfeeling and cold. She stepped out into the light, her arms now by her sides as they convulsed randomly, forcing the pierced man forward. Her bizarre stuffed animal grinned sadistically, squirming until she set it down, where it walked over to Gajeel, its canines poking out.

O-K walked back into the light, allowing Akane to do what she wanted. He shut the door, before leaning against it. What now? They were running out of room for the rest of the wizards and weren't getting close to it. He sank to the floor, holding his head in his hands. Was what they were doing right? He wanted to be confident that what they were doing was right; a means to a beautiful, almost unreal, end. Lumen Histoire could fix everything.

But was it worth it?

•••

Lucy opened her eyes to darkness. She lay there, feeling too sore to move. She tried to see the stars for comfort, but there was only darkness, lasting on and on. Was she okay? Was it just a dream? But then why couldn't she anything but a faint light out of her vision? She closed her eyes, seeing almost no difference.

She shuddered as a hand suddenly clutched her arm. She tried to let loose, but it just held tighter against her skin. That was going to leave a mark. "Calm down; you're safe," a voice to her left breathed, and she turned to it, trying to place the voice as she forced herself to sit up. "Are you hurt?" It was still too dark to see the features of the person, but the light showed the silhouette of a tall, thin man.

"No…" she said. "Only a bit tired." She stood up as he released her. She dusted herself off.

"Good," the man said, stepping so she could see him clearly. "I need your help…"

•••

Everything was progressing smoothly, Masa thought as she sat on her throne. She scoffed, listening to another servant prattle on about a new weapon. "Yes, yes," she agreed smoothly. "I don't really care, but do it." The servant bowed, before running off.

"Where's Katsu?" Rie asked in her usual monotone voice, turning towards her.

"The idiot?" she asked, a twisted smile staining her lips. "Ah, yes." She put one finger to her lips. "I do believe he's by the X-chamber. He should be out soon."

"I see," Rie said.

"Don't worry," she waved the other woman off. "You can go see him."

Rie blushed slightly, shining darkly on her pale skin—clear enough to see her veins muscles even though she was comparably young. "Yes, Lady Masa." She bowed and left.

Masa chuckled sourly, sending her guards away. They were all fools. Why would she keep them around forever? They were all going to die, sooner or later, _especially_ that traitor Lahar. Lahar hadn't responded for days—what was he doing?! Was he still fooling around with Doranbolt? He was supposed to play with the guy, lead him into their trap. So why…? Her plan was almost set. Only a few more weeks…

She pressed a button on the side of the throne, and it beeped. "Destroy them," she murmured to them. "The target is the Sabertooth Guild."

"Hai, Lady Masa."

•••

Junichi stared at the wall.

It was strange, she reflected. She had had her whole life there, manipulated by Kairon Tei, the dangerous organization led my Lady Masa. But she wasn't sad. She had met several other prisoners, and knew that she could die with the experiments just like them, but she felt no fear. When others screamed in agony, she felt no remorse. She didn't know what was wrong with her—she was not bold, not in any way.

When thinking about some protect others with their whole life, she knew she wouldn't be able to do the same, but also felt no fear, seeing how many others didn't survive. She knew it was likely to happen soon; it would become too much and she would succumb to the darkness, but she just felt calm. Why didn't she feel any fear? she wondered. She could feel emotions just like any other…

Light filtered into the prison. She stood up, calmly walking to the gate. The light seemed to glow like lamps, though it was a light color; almost white. As the guard unlocked the opening, she quickly walked out, afraid she would be left in their any longer. The daily experiments calmed her. At least she wasn't in the dark anymore. She smiled bitterly at the unintended pun.

As the guard turned around to lock the prison—she didn't know why he bothered, it wasn't like there was anyone else in the cage anyway—she slammed her hand on top of his back to make him hunch over before she quickly kneed him in the gut, before handing him an uppercut. Lastly, she kicked him in the gut, right where she kneed him before, and he slammed into the wall.

The guard just smiled, eyes shadowed by his black hair, before he stood up and grabbed her wrist. She cried out futilely as she felt the bone break. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, per say, but it pained her every time. The guard clutched her hair, dragging her along as she slumped down.

It just wasn't fair.

•••

 _Posted: 22 October 2015 5 pages, 1240 words •••_

 **I wanted to post this more quickly, but I didn't get to my standard of 5+ pages per chapter for this story… and I had/have a test to study for… I guess this is really a break for procrastination, if anything. But I was feeling inspired. Sorry for the late chapter! Also, sorry if you expected the Fairy Tail characters. While I love them, I feel we needed to see the POV of an enemy. Then I thought of Junichi, and** _ **poof!**_ **she appeared. You'll figure out who she is… in a few chapters or so. I hope.**


	7. No Way…

_When your head is where your feet were, when everything is dark and there's no way out, just look into the face of your enemy, smile through the blood, and say, 'I'm winning.'_

—Anonymous

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: No way…**

As Lisanna was brought into the room, for once she didn't struggle. She deserved it—debt for her sins. Her poor sister… Mira… still laying against the wall. The door was shut and locked, though it wouldn't do much good if she wasn't already exhausted. She collapsed onto the ground, legs burning from running away from Mira before she was caught. As she watched, though, a body she first thought as deceased started to move. Gajeel, she recognized, the man who always hung around Levy and munched on iron.

"Go," he pleaded, eyes searching her face as if the memory of her was already fading. He was just able to reach her, and she felt magic fill her with energy, before he collapsed.

She tried to pick him up, destroy his chains, but to no avail. _Sorry, Gajeel-san_ , she thought. _I'll come back with help._

She got off the floor, and quickly kicked down the door and ran, hearing alarms blaring behind her. She wasn't coming back without help.

•••

When Lisanna made it to the stairs, she came face-to-face with a surprised Lucy, their faces mirroring each other. "Quickly," Lucy whispered bringing her around a corner just as they heard footsteps run past, voices shouting. Their captors.

"G-Gajeel," Lisanna gasped, out of breath. "Mira… Natsu…?"

"I know," Lucy comforted. "We'll be back, but first we need to find a certain prisoner."

"Who? A-And, why?"

"Junichi. She's been here since forever. She can help us."

"How do you know?" Lisanna asked quickly, whispering slightly.

"Lahar. He said she's in a lower floor. Basement four, I believe."

Lisanna nodded, before squishing herself against the wall as more footsteps sounded and shadows flickered across the walls. Lucy squeezed her friend comfortingly as the guard passed. Lisanna remembered, "So, what are we going to do? They won't just let us take her."

Even in the dark, Lisanna could see the broad grin her friend held. "Well, then, it's time for a prison break, isn't it?" she asked rhetorically. It was then that Lisanna knew Lucy was just as insane as her teammates—just more sneaky about it.

•••

Juvia found it strange that she didn't feel her Gray plushie in her arms, or her see her Gray posters as she opened her eyes. Then the room focused, and she found herself face-to-face with her guild mate Natsu in her face. Juvia squeaked reflexively, backing up, before blinking as she took in her surroundings.

"Where are we…?"

Natsu adopted a serious look. "I don't know. I can smell blood… death…" He turned to Juvia. "What happened?" She sifted through her memories. S-class trials… Tenroujima… _Acnologia._ She didn't need to say anything to tell that Natsu remembered as he ran his fingers through his hair.

It was then that where she was finally sank in completely, as the fog of sleep lifted from her mind. It was a small room, nothing important. It had one door, and, considering, it made her wonder why Natsu didn't knock it down, if anything out of curiosity rather than intelligence. That was answered for her as he suddenly turned towards the door and asked, "Should we try it?"

" **Hai.** (Yes) Why didn't you before…?"

He looked down. "I didn't want to leave you alone."

Juvia blushed slightly, having that been the first time that someone said anything like that to her. Abruptly, Natsu stood up, and his hand caught on fire. "Fire Dragon's… Iron Fist!" he shouted. She resisted the urge to shush him as it was already too late. She froze up as Natsu carelessly walked outside. What if there was someone outside?

Again, she was answered as they were swept into darkness, the lights going out one by one in a row. As the lights next to them shut off, they were wrapped into shadows, unable to see one thing from another. Luckily, it seemed Natsu could use his nose, but he complained about the blood so much she didn't have the heart to make him.

They stepped forward cautiously, after making their way towards each other. She gripped his wrist as she almost slammed into a wall. Pitch-black indeed. It was then that a door down the hallway opened, spreading light into the room. Juvia squinted, her eyes unadjusted to the sudden glow. A silhouette made its way towards them, relaxed and ambling.

Her eyes widened as she realized who it was.

•••

Katsu considered that Iron Dragonslayer from where he stood. It was a strange case, that one. Moving your magical energy from one person to another to allow the recipient to escape… that wasn't a basic skill. How powerful was this Fairy Tail mage, really?

•••

Romeo realized at that moment that the voice he kept hearing over and over in his head sounded familiar. At first, it was just gibberish, garbled and practically word salad, but now it was focused. _"Warren?"_ he shouted in his mind, astonished.

•••

Doranbolt noticed Lahar was missing. Of course, he only noticed when he went to annoy—ahem _, chat_ with—his friend. The door was ajar, the light on, a document on the desk.

Now, being a naturally-curious blackmail-curious type of person, Doranbolt immediately approached the desk.

He picked up the file, reading its contents, before he dropped it, sending papers scattering across the room.

No way…

—

 _4 pages, 1022 words_

 _Published: 9 November 2015_

—

 **Yes, this is a filler. No, I** _ **don't**_ **care. (Sorry, but I have a** _ **huge**_ **project due tomorrow, and it's already 11:42pm, and… yeah.)**

 **Oh, and the Juvia x Natsu is because it's one of my and my friends' crack pairings. Yes, I'm that shameless.**

 **VOTES:**

 **Laxus x Lucy: 11**

 **Gajeel x Lucy: 9**

 **Sting x Lucy: 5**

 **Rogue x Lucy: 4**

 **Gajeel x Levy: 3**

 **Laxus x Lucy x Gajeel: 1**

 **Aw, not much RoLu! Where's the looooveee?**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! I finally found the password & email for my account, so I was wondering if anyone would be interested in an update? Before that, though, I think I'll rewrite or at least edit earlier chapters for spelling / grammatical errors and general clarity.

Thank you for your support! ❤️?


End file.
